Going Without
by Autumn Child
Summary: Set in Crystal Toycyo. Neptune and Uranus are ban from doing th*nasty*.


Pen Name: Autumn Child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@Yahoo.com  
Rated:R-Sex is mentioned and described   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then these stories would not be fan fictions and I would be rich.  
Notes: All names will be the American ones, since I am from North America. However, Amara and Michele are GAY, I just use these names because it's easer for me. I do not belive they are cousins, even though the dubed ones have them as such.  
  
****************************************************************************Amara:Hey, Michele, Do you really want to touch it?  
Michele: Oh, baby, give it to me all night long!  
Amara: I'll show your body what your lips are doing wrong.  
Michele:I'll be learning from the pro.  
Amara:That's not a song.  
Michele:Come to bed. I'll make it a song.  
Amara:Oh, baby! I'm coming!  
****************************************************************************  
" Neptune! Uranus!Come here at once!" Yes, kids, once agen Queen Serenity was calling us to her chambers. Now, answer me this. Was it our falt that the queen put our bed room right next to hers? I think I'll answer that one with a big NO! Anyway, me and Neptune were once agen being called apone. The Queen sat at her throne, looking, well, tired. She had dark circles under her eyes and everything. "I think the two of you know Why I called you here." I looked at Neptune. She gave me a secret grin, and I turned back to the Queen. "Actually, no, we don't." Serenity gave me a 'Don't bull shit a bull shiter' look. "Listen, the two of you know perfictly well why I called you here. For the past week, you have been the noisest couple in this entire castle! Even Venus dosn't make that much noise, and you both know how much weight she's gained! Now, I'm going to punsih the two of you! For one week, no love making. I will have it aranged so that each of you will sleep on different sides of the castle. Now, I'm going to try and sleep." I gave a look of horra at the queen."B-but, you can't do that! We need eachother! How will I servive?" At that, Neptune looked at me. "You? What about me? Why is it allways about you? Just because you play the man, dosn't mean I don't have any feelings." "Now, hold on! I know you have feelings. But, I being a great athleat, I need to work my muscles to the best of their abiltity." She pocked my stocah. "Oh, yea! Try doing a few more sit ups! Venus isn't the only one around her thats gained a few! Making love to you is like doing a whale." "What, like your so perfict!" At that point, the queen had left the thrown room."What dose that mean?" she cried, looking some were between beating my sorry ass and just walking out."Well, you skin is so dry from all that ocean water, its like doing sand paper!" "Well, I never!" she stormed out of the room."One week!" I yelled after her. She turned."Yea, well, it might be a whole lot longer!" From the room across, we could here cheers,as Jupiter and Mars both applauded what just happended. "Jupiter," Mars said, "Maybe the whole castle can get some sleep now." I shot them both a dirty look. One week? Hell, yea, I can handle that!  
**Two Hours Latter**  
I sat in the room that had been asined to me. I tossed my baseball up and down. Michele's room was all the way at the other end. Well, so what! Probobly the only thing she's going to do is paint and play her violen. Well, I have plenty to do to!  
**Three minutes latter**  
Oh, shit! This is hell. As you can guess, I need to keep myself entertained, and, well, Michele was it. Across from me wsa Venus. Maybe, just maybe, she could us a little,ah, company. I got up and knocked on her door. She opened it. Yea, well, I forgot how much weight the bitch actually put on. "Oh, Uranus! Please, come in!" She giggled. May I just point out to you, dear reader, that even a new life time dose not change much. Oh, no. Venus, also known as Minako, or, for you American veiwers, Mina, still has a mad crush on me, somthing Neptune and I have fought about constantly.I walked into her room. She sat on her bed, and I swear to god, that bed just about broke under all that fat. "Well, I just came to, ah, talk.If that's okay?" She flicked her long blond hair back. "Are you shore that's all? Jupiter told me all about the fight and what the Queen said." I blushed a second. "You know, Uranus, I've always found you most interesting. Do you rember what happedned in our past life at your twentith birth day party? Well, I ment everything." Oh, yea, how could I have forgotten that little feseco? It had happende right after we deffeted Galexia. Venus, then Mina or Minako, had practically thrown her self down on me to do the nasty. Well, of course, she had been a lot thinner then she is now. I gave her a sick look. "Well, thanks for the talk. I'll see you some time!" Yea, like I could miss her! Missing her is like missing a pink and purple elephant walking threw your bed room. Purple. Saturn! Yea, I'll go and visit Saturn. Even though we were reborn at "Crystal Tockyo', Saturn still conciders me and Neptune her parents, and Pluto her aunt. I walked down the stairs to the lower floor were her room and Sailor Mini Moon's rooms were. I tapped on her door. "Saturn, sweety, can I come in?" I could here her jump off her bed and Open the door. (Just a quick note here, it's about 11:30, wich is why everyone is in their rooms. No, we are not confined, it's just that most of us like to go in around this time. From what I was told, Jupiter and Mars were both out on dates, but that's way off the topic). "Hi, daddy! Yea, come on in." I looked around her room. Just like a tipical teens room. Posters of the Star-Lights were on the walls. Cloths, books, cd's, and god-knows-what were on the floor. "Um, Saturn, when was the last time you actually cleaned your room?" "Hey, I thought you came here so I could give you some love advise! I got some lessons from Venus." 'Yea!' I thought,'When was the last time she's gotten any? Since that nice massive weight gain, any guy would be afraid of getting crushed.' I sat on her un made bed. "Well, then, 'Love doctor', what should I do. The queen forbids us to do the nasty, and now neptune won't talk to me." "Well, " Saturn begain, drawing in a long breath,"You could appologies to her." "For what? I didn't do anything! She started it!" "Yea, but really, if you want to be the guy in this whole relationship, you got to know how to play the part." "And were have you learned all of this?" "I told you, Venus." I should have known. Leave it to her to tell Saturn that. I got up toleave. "One more thing. When was the last time you did your landry?" I sniffed the air. It smelled like dirty gym socks and other things besides.  
I left her room with out an answer, as well as some points to ponder. I have to make up with her. I can't stand to be away from her for ten minutes, let alone one week, or worse longer. I thought about what she had said to me. Okay, so I wasn't as thin as I once was, but who was? Okay, so Saturn still looked as thin as ever. But Look at Venus. And what was up with Serenity? That bitch hasn't lost the weight from Mini Moon, let alone Chibi-Chibi Moon.I walked back upstairs and whent down the hall to were Neptune was. I knocked on the door. "Neptune. It's me, Uranus!" I could here sobbing noises coming from her. "Okay, come in." I walked in to find her on the bed, half naked, feeling herself. "I'm did I come at a bad time?" "Get your ass in here, get naked, and get on me!" I blinked a second. "So, I'm going to gather that when you said doing me was like doing a whale was said out of anger. Her head poped up. "Oh, shit, Uranus! Don't take me so damn seriously! Just do it!~" I slowly got undressed. Neptune who looked as though she couldn't wait a second, jumped up, pulled my pants down, and threw me on to the bed. "Ohhh, yeeeessss! Wait, what if the queen hears?" "Fuck the queen! She's pissed because King Darian is out on busness for a month, she maybe pregnant agen, and she hasn't lost the weight from the first two." She begain to kiss me, hard. I gave up trying to fight her off and just gave in. Of, course, guess who's room we were next to? No, not the queen, but yes, you guessed it, Pluto! Now, all of us know that Pluto, Trista, Setsuna, or what ever your country called her has, and never had, any type of life. So it was without any type of dought that she was sound alseep. That is, untill we stared up. In the middel of our pure joy, we heard banging, followed by the door flying open. "God! It's like we were never reboarn! Can't you two go one night without doing it? I mean, phone sex is bad enofe, but, the queen said not to do it." "Uranus and I are bussy now, Pluto. Go fuck a tree for all we care!" She snorted and walked out. A few minutes latter, I could here the queen coming. "urnaus, hide!" I ran into the closet, hoping that she wouldn't look. Neptune jumped under the covers and pretended to be asleep. "Serenity, I know they were doing it!" "Well, look, she's fast asleep. Try and relax, Pluto. I know you haven't gotten any since, well, lets not get into that." They walked out of the room. "Is it clear?" I called out from the closet. "Yea, come on!" I 'Came out of the closet' As Neptune possisioned herself once age. "You know, this was like the time we made love in your house in our past life." "Yea, my dad came home, and you had to hide for like three hours, then your dad called, and we found you asleep in my closet with your tie and shirt undone." I laughed, rembering how foolish i felt. I slide next to her. "Well, that was then. Boy, we had some great times." I felt almost a little saddness come over me. I knew that I was still with Neptune, yet, I missed Michele. I guess Neptune knew how I felt because she wispered "Come and get me, Amara!" Oh, shit! I lummbered after her. She jumped on top of me and started to go up and down.  
I woke up the next morring sore and very happy. I looked at the clock. 4:23. Good. I made a mad dash back to my room, jumped into bed and fell back to sleep. I woke up at 12:00 pm. "Well, Uranus, how was the first night without Neptune?" the queen asked me at lunch. "A bit rocky," I gave a smile at Neptune,"But I did servive!"  
***********************End Notes*******************************************  
A few things happened during that week. First, I became a champ at racing threw the halls getting back and forth from Neptune's room. I guess all that running during High school payed off. Second, the king finally came back, and belive me, me and Neptune were as quiet as a mouse compaired to those two. Thirdly, Venus decided, once agen, to try Slim fast. but that's a different story.  
  
  



End file.
